Obvious
by trialanderrorterror
Summary: It's sorta of a song fic and sorta not :D ANYWAY! It's Ema's Birthday... Does Klavier have anything special for her? EmaxKlavier R&R PLEASE :D Oneshot! :


**A/N: First ever fanfic :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! The song is from Westlife and the German Version is in my profile :) **

Anyway! Hope you enjoy! :))

***The English translation is in the bottom**

**Brriiing! Brriiing!**

_Ugh who could that be? _

I opened my weary eyes to see my cellphone vibrating on the mahogany table. I groaned and cleared my throat before grabbing my cell phone from the side table.

"This better be good!" I said groggily into the phone.

"_Mr. Gavin, is that the way to treat your boss?!" _

_Wait, that voice, I know that voice. Oh boy!_

My eyes opened wide that the tone of her voice and I answered immediately. "Ah! Ms. Skye! Good morn – ah!"

My rapid rustling caused me to fall of the bed…

"_Mr. Gavin? Are you alright?" said Lana Skye on the phone. _

"I'm perfectly fine Ms. Skye, I apologize for a while ago I was caught by surprise when you called at…" I glanced towards the side table again to look at my digital clock, which was flashing the time.

_Sie müssen ich Spass machen!* (You've got to be kidding me!)_

"…5 o'clock in the morning…"

"Well, I can't blame you Mr. Gavin it is quite early. I should be apologizing."

"Entschuldigung akzeptierte"* (apology accepted) I said, "I understand Ms. Skye, may I be of any assistance?"

"Actually Mr. Gavin, that's the reason I called you I need your help in something."

"And may I ask what that would be?"

"Ema."

"Ah, you mean Fräulein Detektiv, have you heard any news from her Ms. Skye?"

Ema has been on leave from Criminal Affairs for almost two weeks now. She headed back to Europe to retake her forensics science exam. But there was still no news until now on what has happened to her.

I myself offered to go with Fräulein to Europe but she wouldn't allow it.

"_Thank you for the offer Mr. Gav – Klavier, but I cannot allow you to leave so unexpectedly like that. You're needed here with Criminal Affairs." _

"_No nothing yet Mr. Gavin."_

"Ah… I see Ms. Skye."

"_Mr. Gavin, do know what day it is today Mr. Gavin?" _

"I believe it's the 22nd today Ms. Skye."

"_And what day will it be this time next week?" _

"The 29th Ms. Skye, why do you ask?"

"_Mr. Gavin!" _

It took me a while to realize what was so important about the 29th. I knew there was something but it just seemed to slip my mind. I then sat on my desk, still pondering on what was so important about that day…

"_Honestly Mr. Gavin! You've been a wreck in the prosecutor's office the past few weeks without Ema! I can only imagine what's going to happened to you if she passes her exam!"_

_Ema? _

And that's when it finally hit me. I grabbed my PDA and opened up my calendar to the 29th, OF COURSE!

"Fräulein's birthday!"

"_Yes!"_ she said in relief, _"For a second there Mr. Gavin I thought I had to remind you of 'meine Liebe'* (my love) birthday!" _

"Heh." I chuckled nervously. "Ema told you huh?"

"_Yes. And she rather hates it." _

"Perfect. Then I have more reason to call her that."

She gave a small giggle.

"_Well, Mr. Gavin this brings me back to why I called you so early. I would like your help in planning Ema's birthday party!" _

"Excuse me Ms. Skye, did I hear right? You want me to help you with party plans?" I said still trying to take all of it in. _Why me? Of all people?!_ "May I ask why?"

"_You spend so much time with her nowadays Mr. Gavin. Every time your not in the prosecutor's office your always in Criminal Affairs being nuisance to my sister!" _

"It's what I do best Ms. Skye. Ja?"

"_Yes Mr. Gavin." _

"But Ms. Skye what does this have to do with calling so early and me helping plan Fräulein's birthday?"

"_Mr. Gavin you know Ema more than I do nowadays and I called early because if you won't cooperate, then I'm afraid we won't be able to give Ema her surprise party." _

I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this…

"What do I have to do Ms. Skye?"

"_That's the spirit Mr. Gavin! I will meet you in the prosecutors office later to go over the plans." _

"Yes Ms. Skye."

"Oh and one more thing before I hang up Mr. Gavin, your going to be performing a song in her birthday party. So you better start practicing!"

"Wait Ms. – " But it was too late she already hung up.

_WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MY SELF INTO!?_

I turned my cellphone off and looked at the digital clock once again.

_SIX A.M.?! _

I couldn't seriously have spent an hour in that conversation alone. I shook my head and looked at my self in the mirror, my golden locks were all messed up. And my face was still pale but I couldn't sleep any longer. So I headed towards the bathroom.

It didn't take me so long to pick my clothes because of the fact that I wear the same thing everyday. My crimson suit with my favorite necklace.

What really took up a lot of time in the bathroom was my hair. I used up so much hair gel that morning that I had to buy a new bottle today before work.

When I exited the the bathroom it was already 7:15!

Ich glaube, dass ich Frühstück an diesem Morgen auslassen muss...* (I guess I have to skip breakfast…)

I grabbed my keys and helmet and headed to the basement of my apartment. I got on my motorcycle and I was headed to the prosecutor's office.

I got there in the nick of time, it was 7:55 and I had to rush to Lana's office before I get a warning (which would be the 3rd this week)

_Lana's right, I'm a wreck without Ema. _

"Good morning Mr. Gavin, Ms. Skye is expecting you." Ms. Warren said to me when I opened the office of Ms. Skye.

"Guten Morgen Fräulein Warren, danke" * (Good Morning Ms. Warren, thank you)

I opened the door to Ms. Skye's office to see Lana looking at a photo frame with a broad smile on her face that shot from ear to ear.

"Um… Ms. Skye?"

Lana looked up at me with shock and embarrassment.

"Oh! Mr. Gavin. I'm sorry about that. Please have a seat." She said to me while putting down the photo frame and adjusting the red scarf around her neck.

She cleared her throat and gave a gentle smile. "I never got a chance to thank you for agreeing to this Mr. Gavin. I truly appreciate it and I'm sure that Ema will too."

I chuckled softly, "I hardly doubt that Ms. Skye, knowing Ema, the only thing she's going to appreciate is if I leave her alone."

"I know you're secret Mr. Gavin, I know that's the reason you agreed to help out with Ema's birthday. I think this will be an amazing opportunity to show it."

"Is it that obvious?" I was almost afraid to ask.

She nodded and smiled gently.

Before we got a chance to linger longer on this topic I changed the topic so she could tell me what to do for Fräulein's birthday.

It wasn't as bad as I expected aside from having to perform for the party I also had to invite Herr Forehead and co. and find the perfect location for her birthday party.

Just before I was going to take my leave Ms. Skye called me back.

"Wait, Mr. Gavin"

I turned around to see Lana take the picture frame again and what's this? She took the picture out and walked towards me.

"Mr. Gavin I want you to have this. I took it one day when I was visiting criminal affairs I hope you don't mind."

I took the photo from her hand to see a familiar sight; Ema. She had her bubblegum shades on, her hair was down and she was fiercely aiming snackoos to yours truly.

Ever since that day Ema and I have been good friends it was only very recently that I started calling her: meine Liebe, and she still doesn't no what it means thankfully.

I remember that day well, I was wondering how her hair would look like without the hairclip. She told me she looked like a hippie and I wouldn't believe her. So I dared her to show me…

"_No way Mr. Gavin!" she said to me fiercely, "No please leave me to my work."_

"_Fräulein! How many times have I told you!? Klavier bitte*"(please) _

"_Ok then Klavier, weggehen*!" (go away) _

"_Ah you've been practicing your German, good for you!" _

"_Klavier please leave me be." She said, her lips pouting and her eyes turning big and innocent. _

"_Ja, Fräulein. I'll go now." _

_But when she wasn't looking I slipped back into her office and grabbed the clip off, which made her red with anger and embarrassment. She turned to me and grabbed me by the collar. _

"_KLAVIER!" _

_But the sight of her just made me laugh, she was just so funny. _

"_Hmm… you're right, you do look like a hippie." And with that I dragged her bubblegum glasses down. _

_Now she was really mad. Her face was turning from red, to purple to blue and then suddenly she grabbed her bag of snackoos and started darting them all at me. _

_At first she was really mad and continued to throw snackoos at me but a few minutes later she stopped and looked at. And she laughed her head of because all the snackoos were stuck in my hair! _

"_Serves you right unicorn head!" _

It was already 6 p.m. and my day was over. I was on my motorcycle and headed back to my apartment.

"G'evening sir Gavin" said Randy with his Brooklyn accent, "Shall I park your bike tonight sir?"

I got out of the bike and handed him the key. "Danke"

My apartment was just visited by the cleaning crew when I got back, it never ceases to amaze me how good Monique was at cleaning a hopelessly messy apartment.

Since I had nothing to do that day with Fräulein Ema gone I had finished all my paperwork early and now I just had to finish all of my work for Fräulein Ema's party.

_First things first I have to call Herr Forehead. _

I dialed the number to Wright Anything Agency.

"_Hello this is Wright Anything Agency Apollo Justice speaking." _

"Well, if it isn't Herr Forehead…" I said coolly even without his introduction you could recognize his 'Chords of Steel' anywhere.

"_Ah! Mr. Gavin! Good Evening! Can I help you?" _

"Actually you can Herr Forehead, I was given a message to send to you by Ms. Lana Skye."

"_Lana Skye!? Is it another case!?" _

"Nein Herr Forehead, it's nothing like that. Lana Skye is inviting you, Herr Wright and Fräulein Trucy to Fräulein Ema's surprise birthday party on the 29th. Will you all be able to come Herr Forehead?"

"_I guess so Mr. Gavin but I'm not so sure I'm going to ask Mr. Wright and Trucy about it and I'll call you back." _

"Alright Herr Forehead."

Next was to find a good place for Fräulein Ema's birthday party. It was sort of difficult to find a good, within reach location that would please Fräulein Ema and then it hit me.

_THE OLD GAVINNIERS RESORT HOUSE! _

Ah yes, the old resort house. Well ever since the band split up and Daryan was brought to prison with Kristoph we had no use of it so I decided to rent it out for parties and stuff for a very reasonable price and it was a big hit! That would be perfect for Fräulein's big party.

I immediately dialed the number.

"_Hello" _

"Frank."

"_Mr. G!" he said, "can I help you?" _

"Frank I would like to reserve the place for the 29th. I don't care if there were any previous reservations for that date. I need the resort on the 29th got it?"

"_Yes boss. Got it" _

and I hung up the phone. Well, that was it. Although I do feel like I'm forgetting something.

**Brriing! Brriing!**

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Gavin" _

"Oh, Herr Wright. Good evening."

"_Good evening to you too Mr. Gavin. I just wanted to call to tell you I told Lana that we were going to be able to make it to Ema's party. And I also heard that you were going to be singing something for her as well, it that correct Mr. Gavin?" _

_So that's what I forgot! The song!... Oh… darn it! The song…_

"What you heard is true Herr Wright."

"_Well, I'm looking forward to it Mr. Gavin. I hope you pick something good Mr. Gavin this is your chance…" _

"Wait, you know my secret too?"

"_Well it is sort of obvious." _

"It's really that obvious?"

"_JA!"_ I heard a unison of voices from the phone. My guess it was Apollo, Trucy and Mr. Wright. I mean, who else could it be?

"_It's ok Mr. Gavin you can do it!" _I heard Trucy's high-pitched soprano voice.

"Danke Fräulein Trucy."

It's already the 25th and I still haven't been able to write the perfect song for Fräulein's birthday!

This was getting really hard… I never had this much trouble writing a song before… I don't understand it.

Aside from the song everything was all set. Fräulein Ema should be arriving on the 27th. And I would be picking her up. Lana asked me to pick her up because she has a meeting.

According to Lana, I was the last to go on. Trucy would be performing her magic tricks, Lana will be making a speech, and the other detectives have a dance number for Fräulein Ema.

_I can't wait for that one!_

All the food is selected with a large selection of snackoos. Even more flavors then Fräulein knows of! She's going to enjoy that.

Okay now back to my song… Oh and did I mention what happened to Fräulein Ema's forensics exam? Let's just say she came home earlier then expected… (the test is not until the 28th…)

'Attention ladies and gentlemen we will be landing soon.' Said the flight attendant, 'Please put on your seat belts and prepare for landing.'

_Huh… it's good to be home… I feel like it's been forever since I left but it's only been two weeks… well, it would've been three… _

I don't even want to think about it anymore… Even though I failed the forensics exam… again…

According to the professors, I was, to put it nicely… inexperienced… I mean WHAT WAS THAT!? INEXPERIENCED?! That bozoe Bob passed and he doesn't even know the difference between blood and ketchup! I just don't understand it!

I can already see all the streets an houses and buildings. It's going to be such a relief to be able to go back home again. I asked Klavier if I could have a couple of days off.

_Klavier Gavin… _

I sort of missed his crazy antics when I was away. I should've accepted him volunteering to come with me. Europe would've been so much more fun with a true European showing me around…

_Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING!?_ This is Klavier Gavin! The most annoying, glimmerous fop in the planet! And I have to face him again on Monday…which reminds me… work…

UGH! I really _am _home!

The airplane already landed and I gave a loud sigh… both of relief and worry…

Well the important this is that I was back and Lana would be waiting for me in the airport! I can't wait to see her it's just been way too long. And Jake! JAKE! I need to see him soon too. I mean in a years time Lana won't be a Skye anymore. I need to get to know my soon-to-be-brother-in-law!

I got to the dome sized airport in a hurry, I was looking for Lana through the huge crowd but I couldn't find her, but then… I found someone else...

There was a tall man in a crimson suit with a a very familiar necklace but his face was hidden in a cobalt blue cap and a pair of shades and he was holding a sign that said:

'_Fräulein Ema Skye'_

_no way…_

"Well hello meine Liebe" a familiar soothing voice said.

"Klavier Gavin." I grinned at him.

'_meine Liebe' he always says that to me. I never had the chance to look it up but everytime he says it make me feel my cheeks turning scarlet and my body tingling. He never says Fräulein anymore. But to be honest I like his new nick name better…_

He took the glasses off for a second and winked at me, then he grabbed my bags and rushed me towards the food court.

_I guess the glasses and the cap were to hide from his former fangirls…_

"You must be hungry meine Liebe you should eat." He said to me.

"Danke Herr Gavin!" I said taking my seat. _I may know a few terms but I'm not that good at german. _

Later Klavier returned with a bag of chocolate flavored snackoos and two cups of coffee.

He handed me the the snackoos and a cup of coffee and I started munching.

"You probably have a few questions for me meine Liebe?"

"Just one."

"Then I will answer it ja?"

"Ok, what are you doing here!? I thought Lana was going to be picking me up."

"Your sister had some business to attend to so she sent me instead."

_Hmm… that's strange… normally if Lana's busy she sends Jake._

"And if your wondering about Herr Marshall, he went with Fräulein Skye."

"Ahh…"

It was silent for quite a while Klavier and I were either sipping our coffee or I was munching on my snackoos. Finally, I heard "Guilty Love" playing. It was obviously Klavier's cell phone.

_Saved by the bell! Or the ring… ???_

"Ms. Skye?" he said, _sis!_ "Yes – no we just ate – yes were on our way"

Klavier hung up the phone and looked at me, "You better head out, Ms. Skye is waiting for you outside."

"Wait, what about you?"

"Oh you know me meine Liebe, I got my bike outside. I was only really supposed to watch you until Ms. Skye got back from her meeting."

"Oh alright." I grabbed my bags from his side of the table and stood up.

"No let me." He volunteered.

"It's fine, I'll see you on Monday Mr. Gavin."

I was just about to leave him but then something he said caused me to pause and turn around.

"Wait, what did you just say Klavier?"

"Ich vermisste Sie"* (I missed you)

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Sie meinen es?"* (you mean it?)

He smiled his wide ear-to-ear smile and nodded. I don't know what got into me after that because I suddenly ran towards Klavier with my arms wide open them I wrapped them around his neck in embrace. But the funny thing was… he was returning the hug.

I don't know how to describe it but I felt kind of, comfortable. It sort of felt like I was hugging my dad but different. Speaking of dad… sis!

It took quite a while for us to separate but we did, eventually remembering that my sis was just outside.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath while Klavier just chuckled. I faced him again and he bowed to me.

"It was good to see you again Fräulein Ema."

_It really is back to work… _

I exited the big dome shaped airport to see Lana, there was no mistaking that bright read scarf wrapped around her neck. You can never miss it.

"EMA!" she ran to me, I opened my arms and I hugged her tightly. But then suddenly she stopped and looked at me questioningly. "Ema?"

"Yes sis?"

"Why do you smell like Gavin?"

"Ugh! Because I was stuck with him while waiting for you and now I have his scent!"

"Whatever you say Ems…" she looked at me knowingly. I looked away from her, I was scared I was going to blush."

"What!?"

"Nothing…"

"LANA! WHAT!?"

"It's nothing Ema…"

"Ugh! SIS!"

This was it the day of the 29th. I drove to the resort early that morning to meet with Herr Forehead and Fräulein Trucy.

"Good morning Mr. Gavin!" Fräulein Trucy exclaimed as I was climbing out of my bike. I nodded at her and to Herr Forehead as well.

"So what's the damage Herr Forehead?"

"Everything is here, the snackoos, the amplifiers, the food, the decorations. All of it."

"And my guitar?"

"Frank has it with your special orders."

"Gut!* (good) now, let's start practicing Fräulein Trucy."

The steel samurai tune was ringing in my head the whole time I was sleeping. It was really annoying!

I woke up that morning, the sun was seeping through my windows and hitting my face.

I finally woke up at that, judging by how bright the sun was I was guessing that I slept in.

I grabbed my cellphone to check the time and the first thing I noticed was, 10 MISSED CALLS?! And they were all from Lana. Hm… that's funny none from Klavier. Well to be honest ever since I got home Klavier's sorta been ignoring me. Well, I guessed he was saving everything for Monday.

I shrugged that thought off. It was my birthday I should enjoy it!

Hey, wait a minute, it was my birthday! That's why Lana called so much! Well, I better call her back… but as soon as thought lingered in my head I heard a strange grumbling sound. I looked all around my room and then it hit me! I looked down at my stomach and laughed.

_I better eat breakfast first…_

When I exited my room, and headed towards the living room I heard someone shouting:

"SURPRISE!" It was Lana. She was carrying a small birthday cake that said 'Happy birthday Ema!'

Thank goodness Lana didn't put my age! I looked at her and felt the tears pricking my eyes!

"Lana!"

Lana put down the cake and wrapped her arms around me and I returned her embrace.

"How did you get in here?"

"With that spare key that you leave in under your 'welcome' rug."

_Lana always knew…_

"Thank you so much Lana!" I exclaimed, "Where's Jake?"

"Oh, you know Jake, he never likes waking up earlier than 11 in the morning."

I giggled and took a quick look at the small circular cake on top of the crowded coffee table.

"Thanks for the present sis! It looks really good!"

"What!? No silly that's not your birthday present!" she exclaimed and ran towards the kitchen counter to get a large wrapped box and gave it to me. "This is."

I got the box from her and looked at her questioningly. "What's this?"

I untied the cobalt blue ribbon and tore the silver wrapping away to reveal a simple box. But it still confused me into what was inside. And I was actually a little scared to lift the lid. Knowing Lana she always has the unexpected in store.

But then, I took a deep breath and lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful violet dress. I grabbed it from the box and unfolded it.

It was sleeveless violet party dress that was up to just above the knees. The dress had long soft ruffles starting from the chest down wards and she even bought matching while high heel shoes with it. (The kind of high heels that the place where you close it is in the ankle)

"So what do you think?" Lana asked me anxiously as I looked at my parents with astonishment.

"Lana!" I looked at her still trying to take all of it in, "I love it!"

She smiled at me and held my hand. "I was hoping you would like it."

"Are you kidding Lana!? This must've cost a fortune! How could you buy this for me?! This is too much! I can't accept these."

"Yes you can Ema! There just happened to be a little extra cash from my wedding budget and since it was your birthday it was the perfect opportunity to get you something nice."

"Well, thank you so much! I can't wait to wear it!"

"Perfect! I've got no cases today and I think I can finish my paper work by tonight. What do you say Ema? Just you and me head out to a club tonight?"

"That would be great!"

"Great! Well, I better go. I have some stuff to do. Happy birthday again Lana!"

We hugged once again and Lana was off.

Then suddenly I heard my cellphone. I looked at it questioningly and saw a text appear. It was from…

Klavier Gavin.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY Fräulein Ema _

That's what the text message said. I felt heat radiate through my cheeks. I couldn't believe Klavier remembered. I recalled mentioning it to him once but I didn't know he was that good at remembering dates.

As the day grew longer I started receiving several phone calls and text messages from Apollo, Trucy, Mr. Wright and several other detectives from work. I was glad so many remembered.

But then day grew into night and I had to get up from my bed and had to turn the television off during a soap opera and get ready for tonight. I grabbed Lana's presents and headed to the bathroom.

"Ema and Lana are on their way here!" Trucy said, getting off the phone with Lana.

From what I recall Ema's apartment is only 45 minutes away from the resort.

People were rushing to get everything ready and look for good hiding places. I was up in the stage tuning my guitar un Herr Forehead came to me.

"Klavier, Ema's coming c'mon!"

I nodded at him and went down the stage.

_Relax Gavin, you can do this you made the song and your ready. _

_Ready to perform maybe! But ready to tell Ema the truth!? I don't know… _my subconscious was telling me.

It was too late to turn back now Fräulein Ema was coming and there was no running away.

Mr. Wright turned the lights off and everyone hid all over the large main hall.

Fräulein Ema was here…

We heard the door creak, and waited silently for them.

"Hey Lana are you sure were in the right place?" Ema voice was coming from the entrance of the main hall and soon you could see the Skye sister's shadows. "We might've made a wrong turn."

"Hmm… that's strange… let me turn on the lights so I can check this map."

Lana placed her hand on the light switch and all the lights turned on…

The car ride was pretty long not that I didn't enjoy it. It was just that we passed so many other clubs on our way but every time I pointed at one Lana would always say…

"No Ema, I already found the perfect place to go for tonight. Trust me ok?"

And I did trust her, what I didn't were Lana's unexpected surprises. Sure, they were always fun and very entertaining but sometimes…

We reached the big "night club" at around 8 and we went in.

"It's awfully quiet for night club isn't it Lana?"

"Nah! I bet it's just sound proof walls or something."

When we opened the door to room was pitch black the only light you could see was from the lampposts from outside.

"Hey Lana are you sure were in the right place?" I asked, "We might've made a wrong turn."

"Hmm… that's strange… let me turn on the lights so I can check this map."

I nodded at her and looked at the pitch black room. For some stage reason it felt like some one was watching me. Like there were just a bunch of beady eyes that were going to just jump and shout at me…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMA!"

My eye widened from shock and surprise I couldn't believe it! Lana joined me and smiled.

"Did you plan this?!"

"Well… I can't take all the credit, everyone pitched in to make it possible."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said to her and hugged her once again.

Suddenly the music played and everyone started dancing and many started to greet me and hugged me.

So many people were there but there was one person among all of them that caught my eye.

He smiled his superstar smile at me and I rolled my eyes before heading his direction.

"Klavier Gavin." I said trying to act sober.

"Fräulein Ema Skye."

I really couldn't help it. The moment Klavier opened up his arms I crashed right into them. (In a friendly way)

"Thank you for the text message this morning. And thank you for coming to my birthday party."

"It was no problem meine Liebe and I was glad to be able to help out with your birthday party."

I let go of him quickly, "Wait, what did you say? Did you just say you helped plan this party?"

"Yup! It's true Ema!" Trucy interrupted them. "He was the one who chose the location and even invited some of the guests!"

I looked at Klavier questioningly and all he did was smile.

Trucy kept on chattering about how all the party plans were done until Lana got up on stage and called for Trucy to get up there!

"Well looks like I'm on!" She said bowing in front of us.

When I saw Fräulein Ema once Lana turn on the lights I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

It was like just simple change from her lab coat made her look more beautiful than she already was. In my eyes she was a Goddess.

Her dress really emphasized her slender figure. It made an amazing touch to her body.

And when she went towards me with a gentle smile on her face I couldn't help but smile back. And when I opened my arms, it was completely involuntary. But I rather enjoyed it.

And when Fräulein Trucy interrupted us during our talk I was afraid she was going to blab about my performance later that evening. But thankfully Lana called her in for her magic show.

The usual was brought out by Fräulein Trucy. Mr. Hat, the 'magic panties'… I can never forget that case and many more other different tricks.

Next up were the detectives down at the precinct. Yes, the dance number they promised.

They danced lively to the tune of "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" guaranteed to make you laugh until you cry.

As the song came to a close and Lana was going to make her speech my heart started pound as if a fleeting hare. I haven't been on the stage for a long time that I got stage fright.

Lana was starting her speech and right after her I would going up on stage.

_This was it…_

When Trucy went up on stage she had so many entertaining tricks. But nothing can beat the detectives from the precinct. Their dance number was like no other I wouldn't stop laughing. But then things started to turn a little more mellow. Lana went up to the stage and started her speech.

"Ok, first of all Ema I want to say happy birthday for the 20th time today and I just want you to know how proud I am of you for all you accomplishments in life and choosing the path that you think is best. I bet mom and dad are proud of you as well. And Ema, I wouldn't care how many forensics tests you failed I am so, so proud of you for persevering and working hard as a detective and a scientist."

As soon as Lana's speech was _over_ tears started falling down and I just couldn't help but cry. All I wanted to do was go and hug Lana but before she went down she made one more announcement.

"And now for our finale this evening Mr. Klavier Gavin would like to sing a song for Ema."

_KLAVIER!?_

As Lana went down the stag Klavier entered it. He grabbed a stool and Mr. Wright handed him his guitar and he winked at me before talking in the microphone.

"Well Fräulein Ema, I made this song especially for tonight and I hope you enjoy you enjoy it. Happy birthday meine Liebe"

Then he strummed the intro to his song and started.

Yeah, ooooh...

We started as friends

But something happened inside me

Now I'm reading into everything

There's no sign you hear the lightning, baby

You don't ever notice me turning on my charm

Or wonder why I'm always where you are

I've made it obvious

Done everything but sing it

(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)

I'm not so good with words

And since you never notice

The way that we belong

I'll say it in a love song

I've heard you talk about (heard you talk about)

How you want someone just like me (just like me, ooh)

Everytime I ask you out (time I ask you out)

We never move pass friendly, no no

You don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone

Or wonder why I keep you on the phone

I've made it obvious

Done everything but sing it

(I've crushed on you so long (so long) but on and on you get me wrong)

I'm not so good with words

Since you never notice

The way that we belong

I'll say it in a love song

Yeah...

You are my very first thought in the morning

And my last at nightfall

You are the love that came without warning

I need you, I want you to know

I've made it obvious

So finally I'll sing it

(I've crushed on you so long)

Oh yeah

I'm not so good with words

Since you never notice

The way that we belong

I'll say it in a love song

And try to sing it until the day you're holding me

I've wanted you for so long but on and on you get me wrong

I more than (more than) adore you (adore you)

But since you never seem to see

Since you never seem to see

I'll say it in this love song…

The song ended and more tears were flowing down my eyes then ever. That song was so beautiful. I couldn't believe what Klavier just said in that song.

Klavier bowed and smiled at the audience and I ran and wrapped my arms around him.

"Klavier! Thank you so much!" I said my eyes still watering. "Did you really mean everything that you said?"

"Every single word meine Liebe"

I laughed and said "Oh Klavier I finally got a chance to look that word up."

"And?"

"I love it."

He smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey guys how about an early Christmas present!" exclaimed Apollo. We looked up to see a small mistletoe just on top of us.

We smiled at each and he whispered in my ear, "Happy birthday meine Liebe…"

I giggled and my lips pressed against his. This was the most memorable November 29th of my life…

A/N: I know what your thinking: _It needs more detail! _I'm sorry but it was better in my mind! :D So I hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews are appreciated :D thanks for reading!


End file.
